A Hollow Heart
by theCesar09
Summary: Discontinued. Check my profile for a poll regarding the rewrite.
1. I - Destiny Islands

**AN: Welcome!** **This is the story**** that i want to compensate for making a hiatus in Hearts of Asylum.**

-Destiny Islands-

I woke up on the dead of the night for some reason after a weird dream. I couldn't sleep anymore. When i arrived at Destiny Islands eight years ago along with my sister-in-law Kairi, me and she arrived with no memory of our past, and i arrived with something hollow. I... couldn't feel a heart. Even if some people pestered about, even calling me a empty person, i still did not mind it after all. Me and Kairi were taken in by the Mayor. I have fourteen years, i wear a white-and-black hooded ankle-lenght jacket, white shirt, black pants, grey shoes, and a cross pendant.

I yawned for a bit and thought to myself_ 'What a weird one. It felt like too real.'_ I dressed up myself and took a little peek at Kairi's room, in which she was sleeping like a rock. _'She's almost as lazy as Sora is._ I thought to myself. I then took down the stairs and exited the house. I was walking down the main street when Riku saw me, he walked up to me.

"Couldn't sleep, Julio?" the silver haired-boy asked me. I then replied with, "Yeah, i woke up after a weird dream. It felt... too real."

-Timeskip, Hours Later-

Me and Riku were working on the raft when i questioned "Where are those two slackers, they were supposed to be here helping us pronto." Riku nodded. "I think i see those two in the distance." Riku noticed Sora and Kairi. "Should we break up stuff there?" I asked him. Riku nodded, and we both walked up to where they were.

"Aren't you forgetting about us?" Riku asked out loud to the two tenagers, earning a look from them. "So, i guess we're the only ones working on the raft." I continued. We then walked up to the two of them and Riku tossed his log to Sora, who tumbled while trying to hold it. "And YOU'RE just as lazy as he is, sis." I pointed out to her, who just giggled, "I see. So you've noticed. Let's race together then!"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her.

"Ready? GO!" Kairi shouted, and then me, Riku and Sora begun to run, with Kairi following behind and laughing.

After the race, i then sat up on the paopu tree, looking at the horizion for hours. When it was sunset, i saw Sora, Kairi and Riku walking up to the paopu tree, taking their usual spots. "So..." i begun.

"Kairi and Julio's homes are out there, right?" Sora continued. "Could be. We'll never know of staying here." Riku continued. "But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows, if we have to, we'll think of something else." i replied soon after. "Say, we get to another world. What would we do there?" Kairi asked the three. I then yawned out loud. "Apologies, i really need to get some sleep, see y'all tomorrow. Sorry if i couldn't answer your question, Kai." Kairi nodded, and then i walked back home. In the way, i saw a weird man in a coot. This man felt familiar to me. I followed him to the Secret Place. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" i asked to him.

**"I've come to see the door to this world." **the man replied, not caring about my questions. "Wait... Do i know you?" i asked him.

**"You and that girl you call her a sister know me, but the spell that witch**(1) **put on her made you two arrive to these islands made you forget about your homeworld. You are nothing but a mere empty shell." **The man replied and offended him. He then dissapeared. _'What was that... and who was that witch he mentioned? And how does he know that i do not have a heart? I'd better keep it to myself.' _I then thought to myself. Then i walked out of the Secret Place, seeing the trio walking out of the little island. I smiled at them, then i went back home to sleep peacefully after literally not sleeping today.

-The Next Day-

Disney Town

Donald Duck was normally walking on the castle halls, being the Court Wizard of Disney Town, ready to do his usual morning greet with the world's king.

He then opened a little door which led to the King's hall. He walked up to the throne and said, "Good morning to you, King Mickey!" But then, Mickey was not there! Donald let out a 'WAK!', but then calmed when the King's loyal dog, Pluto walked out of the throne with a letter with the King's insignia, Donald quickly read it and burst out of the room screaming, running at the courtyard.

When Donald arrived there, he saw Goofy Goof sleeping like a rock, he then shouted "Wake up, Goofy! This is serious!" He did not wake up, angering Donald as he let out a Thunder spell on him, shocking him AND waking up in the process. "Ah. Heya there, g'morning Donald." Goofy was the King's Royal Captain. "Goofy, the King's missing! But you must not tell this to anyone." Donald explained.

"Not even Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked. Donald nodded. Goofy then turned around to see, "Ah, g'morning ladies." Donald looked to see Queen Minnie and his lover Daisy, then sweat started to pull him over. He then explained, "I can explain. But only if we're in the Library." Minnie nodded. "Okay, then we'll go to the library."

The four walked to the the library, and as soon as Goofy shut the door, Donald begun to read the letter.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to run off out of nowhere, but there's trouble. Big trouble brewin'. I'm not sure why, but the stars are blinkin' out one by one. So, i want you and Goofy to find two 'keys'. The 'keys' to our survival. Once you find them, stick with them no matter what. Go to Traverse Town, and meet a man named Leon. He'll lead you in the right direction._

_PS. Could ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

_PSS. I'm not sure why, but one of the wielders of the keys is special._ _Keep a eye on him. I might've met him once._

_\- Mickey_

After Donald read it, Goofy asked "So what are we gonna do now?" Minnie sighed and replied "It means we'll just have to trust the king."

"Don't worry Your Majesty, we'll find those keys and the King." Donald affirmed. "By keys, did the king mention Keyblades? Because he wears one, y'know." Goofy said, earning a nod from the three.

"And to chronicle your journey, i asked someone to do it." Minnie said, with someone saying "Over here!". Donald and Goofy noticed, looking at a cricket. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. The queen has asked me to chronicle your journey, and i couldn't accept it!" He then hopped on Goofy's helmet. "So, Traverse Town's a new world, right?" Donald asked.

Jiminy replied with "According to the reports the King made and i kindly asked him to take a peek of, Traverse Town is a refugee world for those people who managed to survive their world dissapearing into darkness."

Donald and Goofy were walking down the stairs of the hangar while Jiminy was talking about his story. "Gawrsh, Jiminy. Even your world dissapeared too?" Goofy asked the cricket with him nodding, "We were scattered! And as i can see, i'm the only one who made it to the castle." Jiminy's home world was swallowed by darkness a week ago, and he arrived at the castle when King Mickey noticed him unconscious.

"Right. When we are in other worlds, we can't let the locals know where we're from. We gotta protect the world border." Goofy explained.

"Order!" Donald corrected. "(Ahyuck) Right. world order." Goofy said.

"I suppose we will get the new duds when we arrive there." Goofy said. The three arrived at the hangar, with Donald shouting over the weird megafon "Hello? Donald Duck to launch crew! Ready whenever you are!" The two chipmunk twins, Chip and Dale, nodded. Chip has a black nose while Dale has a red nose and slightly different hair style. The two started to prepare the launch measures, with two weird mechanical-gloved hands grabbing Donald and Goofy in each hands, putting into the king's gummi ship. However, Pluto entered in the last second, angering Donald.

"BLAST OFF!" Donald yelled, but instead a down arrow appeared, and then a hole from below. The gummi ship fell in it, and the two screamed in unison. Donald proceeded to get the ship to normally control, then he set out to Traverse Town in hopes of finding those two 'keys'.

-Destiny Islands-

I then woke up at 10:30am and then i thought _'Oh jeez! Did i oversleep yesterday? I usually wake up at 8:30 or 9.'_ I then did not hurry about dressing up myself, then i went to the play island.

I walked all the way to the cove, and i only saw Kairi. "Uh, where's Sora and Riku?" I asked to her. She only replied with "The usual." I nodded. Sora and Riku returned back, with Riku winning it as usual.

"All right, we'll be naming the raft Highwind. Also, the paopu thing with Kairi was a joke. You should've seen your face." Riku explained to Sora, and in turn he earned a deathly stare from myself to him. "What is this paopu thing with Kairi?" i asked him in a serious tone.

"I basically joked Sora that whoever would win the race would share a paopu fruit with Kairi. He blushed a lot when i first said it." Me and Riku knew that Sora had a crush on Kairi. However, i didn't tamper with it. "So, tomorrow's the big day, huh?" I begun.

"Yeah, once we set sail it'll be the greatest thing of our lives." Riku continued. "Even if i have this hollow heart, i'm still gonna be happy." I smiled at Riku.

"Say, what is behind that door?" Riku suddenly asked. I was clearly shocked at this sudden question. "What do you mean? That door at the Secret Place is a mystery by itself." I replied.

"Nothing. Just some thoughts lately." Riku replied back. I tilted my head in confusion and thought _'Did Riku meet with that weird man in the coot?'_. I mentally shaked that off because i did not believe it. "Either way, i'm heading back to my house. Gotta deal with some stuff even though we're in the middle of a summer vacation." I said to Riku, with him nodding. "Don't slack off like Sora and Kairi does." i laughed a little.

"Why would i? I only slacked off today because i couldn't sleep yesterday." I said, putting one of my fingers in my head.(2)

-Hours Later-

_'Where is Kairi? She should've been back by now.' _I was lying in my bed, in thought to myself what happened to my sister, when i looked at the window a storm was arriving. _'Oh no, the raft!'_ I exclaimed mentally. I opened the window and jumped outta it. I already had dinner beforehand so i didn't worry about it. When i was near the boats i saw Sora running, "Julio! What's going on?" Sora asked to myself. I replied with,

"I don't know! We need to keep the raft safe ASAP!" I took my boat and Sora took his, when we rowed to the play island, we saw Riku and Kairi's boats. I didn't matter for it and struck it in the dock and ran straight to the cove, then i saw Riku in the little island. "Hey, Riku's there. Let's see him." Me and Sora ran towards him.

"The door..." Riku started, earning a confused me and Sora. "The door has opened, Sora and Julio!" Riku exclaimed.

"What about Kairi?" I asked him, just when a dark portal started to form. "Kairi's comming with us!" Riku held out his hand, with me and Sora trying to get to it. Darkness eventually enveloped us three. However, there was something. A light at the end of the tunnel. When it ended. Me and Sora were holding weird key-shaped swords.

_'Keyblade...'_

_'Keyblade...'_

_'Keyblade...'_

Sora Obtain: Kingdom Key

Julio Obtain: Two Become One

Just by then, shadow creatures appeared. The very same ones from my dream. Sora wasn't suprised either. _'Maybe he had a dream just like mine._I thought to myself. When me and Sora slashed the Keyblades, it was very effective. We easily destroyed off the shadow creatures. We then heard a scream. I recognized it quickly. It was Kairi's. I gasped in horror. "Kairi's in trouble!" I exclaimed. Sora gasped and immediatly ran after her. I tried but then a black hole materialised on top of me, pulling myself into it. I tried to hold on, but i was pulled into the black hole. I lost conciousness the moment i was pulled in.

-Traverse Town-

Donald and Goofy were in the First District when Goofy looked up at the sky and exclaimed to Donald "Donald, look! A star is goin' out!". A star really went out. When Donald looked back, light suddenly went out in front of the two. When it dimmed out, they saw myself unconscious on the ground, holding my Keyblade.

"Goofy, look! One of the keys!" Donald exclaimed, with Goofy looking at it.

"Sounds like you guys found one of the Keyblade wielders." A man holding a gunblade walked to the two animals. "Still, why did it choose a kid, i don't know." the man said.

"Let's take Julio to the hotel." A brown-haired woman walked him.

"You know him?" Donald asked the woman. "She knows him pretty well. Right, Aerith?" the man asked Aerith. "Yep, Leon. I'll tell you guys when we get to the hotel, the poor guy needs rest."

-Bonus Notes-

(1)- Blue-haired woman. Starts with an 'A'!

(2)- GOT IT MEMORIZED?

**AN: And we're done. Welcome to _A Hollow Heart_**


	2. II - Traverse Town

-Traverse Town-

I slowly stuttered open my eyes, and i saw i was in a hotel building in which it was NOT Destiny Islands. I sat up in the bed i was in, and a few minutes later, i walked out of the room i was sitting in.

"You're finally awake." A weird talking duck walked to me with a weird dog. "Huh?" was my only reaction.

"You're probably confused." A new voice arrived, a man with a scar, on black suiting. I simply nodded. "My name is Leon. The duck is Donald, the dog is Goofy."

Donald started to fill in what happened to me, and what were their intentions. "So, to put it short. You two are looking for me and someone else with a Keyblade." I said. the two animals nodded. "So, why don't you come with us and find the other person with a Keyblade?" Goofy asked. I nodded. "Yes. I'll join you guys. Name's Julio."

"All for one, and one for all." Goofy said, with us three holding out hands. Then, a young woman arrived. "Excuse me, are you Julio?" She kindly asked. I nodded. "Do... you remember me?" She asked again. I thinked hard. Then i shook my head. "Sorry ma'am, i don't remember you." She smiled.

Then, she explained of the Heartless, the Keyblade, their leader, Ansem. "And now, we got you and Sora-" Aerith said before i cut her off, "Sora's here?! He's here?!". Donald replied then, "What are we waiting for, we need to meet him!"

Aerith nodded. "But he needs rest. Leon accidentally went over the board against him." I replied with an 'oh.'

Then, Yuffie barged in, "Aerith! Heartless!". She was right. Heartless showed up. "Come on!" I summoned my Keyblade, holding into a battle stance. Donald and Goofy also summomed their weapons. Donald summoned a magic staff while Goofy summoned a shield. Us three easily took care of the Heartless and ran out of the hotel, to find Sora. "Donald, Goofy, we need to go!" i shouted to them.

"But what about him?" Donald asked me. "We'll eventually run into him at some point. We need to evacuate ASAP!" I exclaimed back at him, with the two animals nodding. We eventually ran out into the Second District to look for him.

When Sora just entered a door in the Second District, us three entered the Second District. "Come oooon... Where's Sora..." i groaned, with Donald and Goofy soon groaning too. "Where is he?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. Let's check the third district." I replied after, with the two nodding. We then walked into the Third District, looking everywhere for Sora when we saw Heartless.

Goofy looked at Sora from below, he holding off Heartless, "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" he said in a defensive stance. "Let's go get them, Goofy, Julio!" Donald shouted, summoning his staff. "Right!" I exclaimed after, Keyblade brandished. We fought for a bit, and sucessfully, slashing each Heartless and us three giving cover for each other until a Red Nocture used a Fire spell on us, and we got launched. We cried out, Sora tried to run away from us three but he was involved in the dogpile. Sora was holding out his Keyblade when Donald and Goofy exclaimed,

"The key!"

We eventually went out of the dogpile, dusting off our suits. However, walls were suddenly created around us. "Julio, who are those people?" Sora asked me. I replied with "Info later. We need to fight those Heartless." I soon put my battle stance. Sora soon complied after.

Many Heartless showed up. We easily took care of most of them, except the Large Body. We struggled a bit, but after finding out that attacking in their back was useful. After that, the ground shook violently, and a Heartless armor showed up from the sky.

-Boss: Guard Armor-

Us four gasped in shock to that thing, but it did not mind. Me and Sora started the offensive, attacking the Guard Armor with everything we got, with Donald and Goofy helping. When it attacked, Me and Sora were hit the strongest, with the two of us falling to the ground, full of cuts and bruises. Donald eventually casted a cure spell, healing all our wounds. I nodded in thanks. When i slashed its left arm after many times, it got destroyed.

"I see... Donald, Goofy, aim on the legs. Sora, you focus alongside me on the arms and chest." I ordered, after figuring out the Heartless. The three nodded. Donald and Goofy started attacking its legs while me and Sora begun attacking the rest of the body. We had a hard time dodging its attacks, with by the skin of the teeth Sora nearly avoided having Donald to cast a Cure spell again. Donald and Goofy eventually destroyed the two legs and begun supporting us in the rest of its body. Me and Sora, with the help of Donald and Goofy, slashed away its right arm. However, the Armor attacked one more time, knocking out all of us except Sora. He himself destroyed the heartless on its own. Donald eventually got up and casted a Cure spell on all of us.

"So, you two were looking for me and Julio?" the brunette said. The two animals nodded. "They too have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade." Leon walked in.

"Hey, why don't ya two come with us? We can use a vessel to get other worlds." Goofy asked them with an explanation. Sora thought and muttered out loud "I wonder if i can find Riku and Kairi..."

"There. There, Sora. I also want to find the two of them." I said to him, while we didn't notice, the two animals talked together. "Are you sure about this?" Goofy whispered to Donald. "Maybe. But we need them if we want to find the king." Donald whispered back.

"Sora, Julio. Go with them. Especially if you friends." Leon said. I giggled at that. "Oh my. Guess i didn't tell you guys." I said.

"What?" Donald asked. "Because of the chaos, i couldn't tell you, but Kairi is **actually** my sister." I explained, earning gasps from everyone but Sora.

"WAK! SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!" Donald shouted out loud. I massively sighed at that. Then, i nodded, letting everyone to calm down. "So..."

"Name's Donald!"

"Goofy."

"Julio, but you know that, Sora."

"I'm Sora!"

_"All for one, and one for all!"_

-???-

While at the celebration of the four heroes, some of the universe's worst heroes were debating about the fight with the Guard Armor.

"Those two little squirts took down that Heartless! Who would've thought about that?!" A weird tentacle woman exclaimed, looking at the projection. "The children's power is not their own. The Keyblade is an exceptional power. Only if it was in the correct hands." A man in royal suiting said after her.

"And those brat's friends are the king's lackeys, swoggle me eyes, they are squirts, but those two can be trouble if we do not defeat them ." a pirate man said after.

"Why don't we turn them both into a Heartless, that'll settle things enough." the same woman said.

"Huh, that'd be no fun, i want to scare them!" a living sack person said. "Yeah, and i want them to visit my realm, The Underworld to see if they are brave enough." a blue-skinned man with fire in his hair said after.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." a woman with green skin and thorns said. This was one of the strongest sorcerers of all time. The Mistress of all Evil. Maleficent.

"The Keyblade has chosen not one, but two childs. And one of them has something hollow in his chest. Will they conquer the darkness, or will the one with a heart succumb to the dark? Either way, they could be quite useful." She annouced. Then, the entire room was filled with evil laughter.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**AN: Ok, yes this is a short chapter but next chapter:**

Sora, Julio, Donald and Goofy finally begin their adventure to find the ones they care. While in the meantime, What is exactly Maleficent's plans, and how does she know that Julio is missing a heart? Find out next time in A Hollow Heart.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

BONUS: Jiminy's Journal Entries I:

Julio: Free-spirited boy who despite not having a heart, is still kind to others. He is one of the Keyblade's Chosen Ones. He set out to journey with the others to find his sister Kairi. He was found by Donald and Goofy after his home world, the Destiny Islands fell to the darkness.

Kairi: Sora's childhood friend and Julio's sister. She mysteriously dissapeared after the Destiny Island fell to the darkness. Sora and Julio set out to find out what happened to her.

All other entries identical to the original game.


	3. Intermission - A Nightmare

-Traverse Town-

"So, can we go?" Sora asked, while walking. "No, we need to stock some supplies for our adventure." I replied soon after. Donald and Goofy were stocking supplies so we took a walk around Traverse Town. The two explained that their gummi ship are only run on happy faces, so we had to make happy faces before.

"Boy, i wonder if Kairi and Riku are okay... especially Riku..." I said, in a worrying tone. "They should be fine. We made it off the islands, why wouldn't they?" Sora said back.

"Yeah, but if this is a world where it hosts people whose worlds have also fallen, then they should've also got here. Plus, there's also..." I said, while summoning my Two Become One. "Yeah, the Keyblades... Leon told me they're very strict on which master it chooses. So i guess they're sticking with us." Sora said. I created a smirk of my own. Then, Donald and Goofy called.

"Hey! We're going!" Donald said, Goofy soon also saying "Come on, or you'll miss going with us!"

We both ran back to Donald and Goofy, and eventually entered into the gummi ship.

-The Lanes In-Between-

-Gummi Ship-

"So cool..." I muttered to myself. Us four left Traverse Town en route to the closest world nearby in the Lanes In-Between. Donald explained to Sora that while on other worlds we cannot let the locals know we're from, to protect the World Order. Traverse Town is a exception world because it's a refugee world for the people who managed to survived their world being destroyed the darkness.

"I can guess this is your first time in a ship." a chipmunk with black nose said to me, i was at first confused from where i heard it, but i eventually saw not one, but two of them. I kneeled to them. "And i can guess this is your first time speaking with talkative animals." the one with the red nose said.

"Nah, i already met Donald and Goofy. I'm accoustumated now. What are your names?" I asked the two.

"My name's Chip!" Chip, the one with the black nose replied. "And my name is Dale!" Dale, the one with the red nose.

"Okay, Chip is the black nosed. Dale is the red nosed. Did i get that right?" I asked the two, who eventually nodded. "We're the maintenance crew for the gummi ship." Chip started. "We usually fix the damages on the ship if we encounter Heartless." Dale finished.

"Okay. Thanks." I kindly said after and went to the cockpit of the ship, where the other three were there.

"Okay, who is gonna drive the ship?" I asked, which kind of broke the argument Sora and Donald were having.

"I am!" the two replied in unison, before earning a giggle from myself. "Oh man. You two are certainly trouble." i replied, with the giggle turning into a wheeze.

After some minutes, i stopped my wheezing. Goofy eventually explained, "Donald is the one who drives the ship. I usually man the guns on this ship if we're attacked by the Heartless."

"Ah, i get it."

Hours later, Donald and Goofy showed me and Sora our rooms. I sat on my bed, thinking about where Riku ended up. _'There are many worlds out there. If Riku made it out of the island, then where did he end up?' _I thought to myself before i decided to go sleep after a long day.

Darkness.

Darkness.

Darkness.

That was all i was having in this dream. I was slowly falling down, when i heard a awfully familiar voice.

"-ool... You fool..." The voice said. It awfully sounded like a more mature and evil Sora. "You really think by changing your name just because you forgot your name would work on me..." It continued.

"**Hayato**."

I widened my eyes in shock, and then i felt a large pain in my head. It looked like by that voice, i was able to remember that my true name is not Julio, but Hayato. As soon as i safely landed in my Station of Awakening, now updated to include Donald and Goofy.

_'Why am i here? I should've been dreaming.'_ I thought to myself. However, i saw a figure standing in front of me. A Masked Boy. He was wearing a helmet and some weird suiting.

"Finally. After ten years, i finally managed to get into your subconscious." the boy said.

"Wh-Who are you?!" I yelled at him, summoming my Keyblade. The boy also decided to summon... "A keyblade?!" i replied in shock.

"Be ready to meet your doom." the boy said, taunting me. I shaked that off and begun to attack him. However, he blocked every attack. I don't know why, however, he casted a magic spell using darkness. I was hit by it and i was launched a little by the spell. Next time i opened my eyes, his keyblade was at my throat. "Goodbye. When you dissapear, I WILL control your body." When he was about to stab me in my chest, everything started to glow.

"Damn it. You're waking up."

-The Lanes In-Between-

-Gummi Ship-

I opened my eyes and immediatly sat up in the bed, after the weird dream. _'Weird dream... But it felt way too real... And... i guess my true name is Hayato. Gonna tell Sora and the others when they wake up.' _I thought to myself. When i was near the door, i heard Sora, Donald and Goofy's voices. _'Must've woken up late.' _I thought to myself. Then, i walked into the cockpit.

"Julio, you're finally awake! What took you so long?" Sora asked me, with a worried voice.

"Bad dream. And i have some truths to tell."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**AN: Uh oh, Vanitas is gonna be Hayato's nightmare, How did he even get to Julio's body?**

**Next Chapter:**

Julio, or Hayato, tells the truth about his name, and his bad dream. Meanwhile, they finally arrive at their first destination: Wonderland! Can they survive the madness that Wonderland can provide?


	4. III - Wonderland Chaos

"So, what is it that you have the truth to tell?" Sora asked directly to myself. I smirked.

"My name _was never and is not_ Julio, but it's Hayato. I managed to remember something." I replied with ease, Sora yelped a little but nodded. Goofy walked up to me. "Y'know, me and Donald found this near you, when you showed up at Traverse Town." Goofy reached for his pockted and took out a necklace. Goofy gave it to me and i gasped horribly. This was not your usual necklace. It was Kairi's.

-Flashback, 2 Years Ago-

_Me and Kairi were sat on the paopu tree, waiting for whatever Sora and Riku were doing._

_"Julio?" Kairi called my previous name. "Mmm?" i replied._

_"Can you make a promise?" Kairi asked me. "What promise?" i replied and asked her back, tilting my head in confusion._

_"That if i go missing, you should wear my necklace if possible. Wearing it would mean that you're looking for me. Once i'm found, give it back to me." Kairi explained, earning a 'Oh' from myself. "That, i can do it. Plus you're my sister, so i would lookout for you if you ended up being missing." I said back, smiling at her._

_"Thank you."_

-Flashback end-

_'So i guess the promise is active.'_ I thought back to myself. I gently put her necklace on my seat, and took off my pendant.

"Hayato, what are you going to do?" Sora asked to me, unsure of it. I eventually put my pendant on my pocket, and put Kairi's necklace on my neck.

"This was a promise i made to Kairi. If she went missing, i would wear her necklace if possible, to signify i would search for her. Once i find her, i would give back her necklace. Got it, Sora?" I replied and asked back. the brunette nodded.

I slowly walked to the window, looking at the sky and it's stars. To think that every star is a world...

"So many worlds out here... And you found yourself in that small one. How pitiful." The Masked Boy said, touching my left shoulder. When i looked behind, he wasn't there.

I blinked for a bit and stared there until Goofy stepped up. "Gawrsh Hayato, did ya zone out?" I blinked again and looked at him. "I don't know. Felt like someone touched my shoulder." I said, in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it. It must be a vision!" Sora affirmed with a smile. I smiled in response. _'Better keep this masked boy as a secret until he attacks me in my subconcious again.'_ I thought to myself while smiling.

"Hey! We're near our first destination! Come see it!" Donald called, which prompted us to walk towards the front.

"So, what world is this?" I asked Donald about it. I was still new to the 'stars being worlds' thingy. Jiminy hopped out from Sora's pocket to his shoulder, opening his journal.

"Mmm, looks like this world here is called Wonderland. Just be advised: Prepare for chaos after the rabbit hole." Jiminy explained. A few days after he arrived at the Castle, the King allowed him to put in his journal most of the worlds the King visited before his sudden dissapearence.

"But... how are we gonna hide that we're from another world because of the ship?" I asked Donald, reminding him of the world order.

"Don't worry."

-Wonderland-

As soon as we landed off the ship, we started to fall slowly, like a feather. While Donald flapped his wings, Goofy went to nap a little and Sora was minding his own, i started to act like i was gliding for some reason.

We landed on the ground peacefully, except for Goofy. As soon as we landed, we heard commotion from a white rabbit.

"Oh my fur and whiskers, i'm late! i'm late! i'm late!" the white rabbit yelled, leading to me and Sora to tilt our heads in confusion.

"I'm late! I should be here, i should be there, Oh the Queen, she'll my head off for sure!" the rabbit continued and ran off.

"Say, shall we follow him?" I asked the others, with them nodding. "Come on!" said Sora, running off. "Hey wait, you slacker!" I shouted at him, running with Donald and Goofy to where the rabbit was running off to.

When we entered a room, the rabbit was small and ran through somewhere. "How'd he get so small?" Sora asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's because you're way too big." a talking doorknob said, yawning a little. "G' morning, sir!" Goofy said, but the doorknob replied back imediatly. "Good **_night!_** I need more sleep!"

"But how are we gonna shrink ourselves?" Sora asked the doorknob. "Use the bottle on the table." the doorknob replied and went to sleep. By then, the flatten table came to life, and with it appeared two bottles, with red and blue colouring.

"So... which bottle, now that the doorknob went to sleep?" Donald asked Sora and me. I went into a deep thinking. "Maybe the blue one?" I said, picking up the blue bottle and drinking it. I went poof, at the shock of the others.

"Where'd Hayato go?" Donald asked, with Sora and Goofy shaking their heads.

"Over here!" I shouted, jumping. Sora noticed me and picked me up. "How'd you get so small?" Sora directly asked to me.

"To get this small, drink the blue bottle! It'll make you smaller!" I shouted again, with the others nodding. Sora eventually dropped me off to the ground.

Sora, Donald and Goofy took their shares of the blue bottle, shrinking them. Accidentally, Jiminy was also shrunk for some reason. "Now what? We shrunk ourselves but we need to see that white rabbit." Donald said, with a little temper.. "Hey, i see a hole in there!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing at a hole in the wall. We decided to go there, maybe we'd find the damned white rabbit.

-Courtyard-

When we walked out of the hole, we stumbled upon a courtyard, with beautiful flowers growing out. However, we walked a little bit, and stumbled upon a trial.

"Hey... that's new." I said, a bit emotionless.

The white rabbit horned it's trumpted and said. "The court is now in session, with Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts in session!"

"There's no doubt about it! She's the one who tried to steal with my heart." the Queen of Hearts said to a blonde young girl, who was definetly the innocent.

"It wasn't me! I was not around you when you were attacked!" the girl said.

The rambling continued for a little while, until the court finally had a decision.

"The court has decided. This girl, for the attempt of thefting my heart, will recieve the punishment..." The Queen of Hearts started.

"**_OFF WITH HER HEAD!_**"

KHKHKHKHKHKH

**AN: Yikes! She's in trouble, but will Hayato and the others avoid a decapitation?**


	5. Re-write notice

**A poll is up on my profile regarding the re-write. Vote if you like to.**


End file.
